


Dean Has Had Enough

by wincest_4life (malec_4ever)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti Castiel, Gen, Goes AU at the end of 'Trial and Error'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec_4ever/pseuds/wincest_4life
Summary: Suppose Dean had been killed by the Hellhound. Now suppose, Sam found a way to get Dean back. BUT, he got back a different Dean. A Dean before all the deals, before the Hell trips, a Dean of 'simpler' times. Now, how would THAT Dean react to all the shenanigans that have happened throughout the seasons?
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on ffnet, April 8 - May 24, 2013

Hello Everybody. I'm back. LOL

**A/N1** : Let's get right into this story. Silver Ruffian and I have been discussing this season, and she mentioned that season one Dean would not be at all pleased at the direction his and Sam's lives have gone in recent episodes. This started a little seed to grow in my brain (never a good thing) and you can now read the tree that grew from that one seed.

**A/N2** : **Warnings** : Anti-Castiel (LOL, that is assumed), anti-Kevin, anti-Garth, anti-Charlie, anti-Ellie. Spoilers up to and including 'Trial and Error', then the story goes AU the last fifteen minutes or so of the episode. There is a mention of suicide.

**A/N3** : As always, huge thanks to Superwiki and Google for all my research needs.

**A/N4** : The characters of SPN belong to Kripke, Carver, Gamble and the rest of the bums that have fudged up my beloved show. They should be forced to reset things, starting with season four. Powers!Sam should get Dean out of Hell and not the fudging angel. But, I don't see a redo in the future, so we will just have to deal with the mess that SPN has become.

**A/N5** : Special thanks, as always to my muse Silver Ruffian.

So without any further A/N's, I give you "Dean Has Had Enough". Enjoy

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

As Dean comes running out of Ellie's room, he puts on the holy oil treated glasses, and runs to the barn. He gets to the door and slides one side open. Dean sees the Hellhound inside. He takes out Ruby's knife and walks into the barn.

Dean says with a sneer, "So you're Crowley's bitch. I guess pets really do look like their owners."

Dean sees the Hellhound run behind some farm machinery. He yells after it, "What are you waiting for? Come and get it."

The Hellhound comes out of the shadows and claws Dean's chest. Dean falls against the wall behind him and the Hellhound claws him a couple more times. Dean falls to the ground. The Hellhound stands over Dean's lifeless body and growls in victory.

A shot is heard in the quiet barn, blood starts to pour from a wound in the Hellhound's head. It turns it's head to see Sam pointing a gun. Sam continues shooting until his gun is empty. The Hellhound falls to the ground and lands next to Dean's dead body.

Sam, blinking back tears, runs to his brother. He sees the blood and claw marks on Dean's chest and throat. Sam sobs, as he tries to find a pulse, but there isn't any. Once again, a hellhound has killed his brother. Sam screams in grief.

Ellie comes running into the barn, but stops when she sees Sam crying and holding Dean's bloody body.

She says quietly, "Sam, is he ok?"

Sam continues crying, and doesn't answer her.

Ellie slowly walks over to Sam, and kneels down. She says gently, "I am so sorry, Sam."

Sam looks up at her with tear filled eyes and mutters, "It was all for nothing."

Ellie asks quietly, "The Hellhound isn't dead?," as she looks around, unable to see the invisible monster's corpse.

Sam sobs, "Yeah, it's dead. I just wanted it away from Dean. Fucking hellhounds." He gathers Dean in his arms and stands up.

Ellie stands and quietly asks, "What are you going to do?"

Sam holds Dean close and mutters, "Try to get him back."

Ellie smiles weakly, "I'm sorry, did you say, 'Get him back'?"

Sam nods, "This time, the fucking hellhounds are not going to win."

He carries Dean out to the Impala. Ellie follows, and opens the back door for Sam. Sam gently lays Dean down on the seat and closes the door quietly. He walks to the back of the car and opens the trunk, with the keys he took from Dean's pocket. Finding a hex bag, he closes the trunk and walks back to Ellie. He hands her the hex bag.

Sam says in a tired voice, "This will keep Crowley from finding you and sending another hellhound your way. Good luck." He goes around her and gets into the driver's seat.

Ellie stands there, holding the hex bag, "Wait, at least give me a number, so that I can reach you, you know, if I need help."

Sam shakes his head and says, "I'm sorry, we've done enough." He closes the door and starts the car. Sam drives down the driveway, through the gates, leaving Cassity Farms and Ellie behind him.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Almost sixteen hours later, Sam pulls up to the Bunker. He only stopped for coffee and gas. He turns off the Impala and takes the keys out of the ignition. He looks in the rearview mirror at Dean and sobs. He remembers another time, that he looked in the mirror and saw his brother, bloody, just before the semi hit the car.

Sam gets out the car. He opens the back door and lifts Dean in his arms. He kicks the door closed, and enters the bunker. Tears run down his face as he enters Dean's room and lays his brother gently on his bed.

Sam places Dean's hands on his chest and kisses his check. "I'm bringing you back, Dean. Even if I have to go through every fucking book in the library, I will bring you back!"

With one last look at his brother, Sam leaves the room. He goes into his room and lays down on his bed. Sam knows that he needs to sleep after driving all that way without stopping, but he wants to get started on researching Dean's return. He lays there, staring at the ceiling. He brushes away tears that refuse to stop falling.

Sam's cellphone rings. He reaches into his pocket and looks at the caller id, 'Kevin'. Sam throws the phone at the wall, it smashes into pieces. Sam rolls over to his side, wraps his arms around his chest and cries himself to sleep.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam wakes up the next morning. He realizes that he is still wearing his jacket and boots. He sobs because that means that it wasn't a nightmare. It was real, Dean was killed (again) by a hellhound.

Sam gets off the bed. He walks out of his room and looks in on Dean. He kisses Dean's forehead, "Time to get to work, Dean." Sam leaves Dean's room.

He walks into the kitchen, puts the coffee maker on and makes some sandwiches. When the coffee is ready, he grabs the pot and a mug and walks into the library. He pours coffee into the mug and places the coffeepot next to the plate of sandwiches, that he had brought in earlier. He starts pulling books off the shelves, looking for anything that will give him back Dean.

The sandwiches are finished. The coffeepot is empty. There are more books on the table than on the library shelves.

Sam stares at the table full of books and tries to hold back the tears. He knows that if he starts crying again, then he will not be able to stop until he goes up to Dean's room and ends it with a bullet.

Sam closes his eyes. He whispers, "God, I know I'm not your favorite person, but please help me. I NEED Dean."

Sam sits with his eyes closed. He hears a book hitting the floor and gets up from the chair. He walks around the table and sees a book sitting open on the floor. He picks it up and looks at the open pages. He sees a spell for 'returning life unto death'. Looking up at the ceiling, Sam whispers, "Thank you."

After reading the spell, Sam realizes that he needs to salt and burn Dean's body, in order for Dean to come back. Taking a deep breath, Sam goes into Dean's room and once more picks up his brother. He carries Dean outside to the back of the bunker. Gathering enough wood, he lays Dean down. Blinking away tears, he kisses Dean's cheek and goes back inside for the salt and gasoline. Sam comes back to Dean and throws the salt on him. Sam then does the same with the gasoline. With a sob, Sam takes out a book of matches, lights one of them and throws the whole book on Dean's chest. The gasoline catches right away and Dean's body is engulfed in flames. Sam doesn't fight the tears that fall, he just stands there, knowing that tomorrow, Dean will be back with him. When there is nothing left of his brother, Sam goes back inside to his room, throws himself on his bed and for the second night in a row, cries himself to sleep.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam wakes up and after a quick breakfast, is ready to do the spell.

He goes into one of the empty bedrooms and draws the sigils on the floor in Dean's blood. In a bowl, he puts strands of Dean's hair, fingernail clippings and blood. Sam adds the other ingredients. He puts the bowl in the center of the sigil circle.

In a clear and calm voice, Sam says, "Qui mortuus proferre ad vitam," as he throws a match into the bowl.

Sam stands there, watching the bowl's contents burn. Then the bowl burns away. Sam steps back, as flames engulf the sigil circle. The flames burn away, leaving white smoke. Sam can see a man standing in the center of the circle, and as the smoke clears, Sam can see WHO the man is.

Once the smoke is completely gone, the man looks at Sam with clear green eyes and says calmly, "Sammy?"

**TBC...**

So, what do you think?

FYI: **Qui mortuus proferre ad vitam** is Latin for 'He who has died, bring forth back to life'.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, everybody. Hope you are getting some nice weather, like we are in NYC. Spring is on its way. Which means that the summer Hellatus is almost here and for the first time in eight SPN seasons, I am sooo looking forward to it.

**A/N1:** As always, I want to thank each and every one of you who have read my stories. I especially want to thank Angellec, LisaJ, Star Mage1, Wyotrink, Ladyangel101 and all the 'Guests' who have shown the first chapter of this story some love.

**A/N2** : Pretty much all I have to say. I think the A/N's from chapter one say it all.

**A/N3:** Remember the anti-Castiel warning!

**A/N4:** In this AU, Dean went after Walt and Roy and killed them sometime before 'Exile'. Why, you ask? Because Dean saw a picture of the two dimwits in the paper and realized they were on a hunt. He went after them and killed them in Sammy's memory.

So, enjoy Chapter Two.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

"Sammy?", the one word in the English language that can make the six foot four inch Sam Winchester, react like a five year old.

Sam needs only one stride to enter the sigil circle and embrace his brother. He feels something poking his chest and holds Dean tighter.

Dean Winchester finds himself with an armful of baby brother. Not only that, but a baby brother who is sobbing and trembling. Dean's big brother instincts kick in within seconds, and he holds Sam tight. Dean strokes his hair and whispers gently, "It's okay", numerous times.

Sam calms down enough to pull away from Dean. Dean smiles at him, then looks around the empty room. Dean's smile slowly disappears, when he realizes that there is nothing in the room, except for the sigil circle drawn in red paint (is that blood?), that he and Sam are standing in.

Dean looks up at his brother's tear streaked face and says in a tight voice, "What did you do, Sam?"

Sam chokes on a sob and whispers, "I had to get you back."

Dean takes a deep breath and says, "Sam, we both knew I was going to die, better I died in my sleep, then in that hospital. I know it wasn't easy to..."

Sam interrupts, "Died in your sleep? What are you talking about Dean, fucking Hellhound killed you again."

Dean looks at Sam with wide eyes, "Hellhound? No, we were chasing the rawhead, remember I got shocked."

Sam shakes his head, "The rawhead was over eight years ago, Dean."

Dean takes a deep breath, "Sammy, did you hit your head? I checked myself out of the hospital, got a ride to the hotel room. You told me about some guy in Nebraska, that we were going to see in the morning. Except, my heart gave out during the night. By the time you woke up, I was gone. As in 'ghost gone', I'm so sorry Sammy. I saw you doing CPR, with tears rolling down your face. You called 911, and when the paramedics showed up, they told you that I had been dead for at least three hours. You punched one of them in the face, breaking his nose. They threatened to arrest you if you didn't calm down. When they went outside to wait for the coroner, you packed our stuff, threw it in the Impala. Grabbed me, put me in the backseat and drove away like a bat out of Hell."

As Dean is talking, Sam looks at him and realizes that he is wearing his brown leather jacket, and that the amulet that Sam gave Dean, and that Dean threw away, is back around his brother's neck.

Sam stares at the amulet until he realizes that Dean has stopped talking. He looks up at Dean's face and realizes that his brother looks 'younger' and not so world weary. Sam clears his throat and says, "Dean, that never happened. That guy in Nebraska saved you."

Dean looks at Sam, "Ok. Before we go any further, when was the last time you had a shower, because Sammy, you smell. Is that blood on your shirt? Did you hurt yourself?"

Sam looks down at his shirt, and realizes that he hasn't changed his clothes since the day of the Hellhound fiasco. He looks up at Dean, "It's your blood."

Dean nods, "Ok. Go take a shower, change your clothes and then we will figure out what is going on here. What kind of hotel is this, anyway?"

Sam swallows, "It's the Men of Letters Headquarters."

Dean nods, "Ok. That will have to wait until after your shower. Does this place have a kitchen, I am starved and you look like you could use some food."

Sam nods, "Down the hall, to the left."

Dean smiles at Sam, "Sammy go take that shower, and I will make us some," Dean looks at his watch and looks back at Sam, "lunch. OK?"

Sam nods. Dean looks at him and waits. Dean sighs and leaves the room. Sam watches as his brother goes towards the kitchen. Sam takes a deep breath and with a last look at the sigil circle, leaves the room and walks to his bedroom.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

After his shower, Sam dresses in fresh clothes and smiles. Big brother does know best.

He leaves his room, passes Dean's, and stops. He can see the bloodstains on Dean's bed. With a loud cry, Sam runs to the linen closet down the hall, and grabs some fresh sheets. He runs back to Dean's room. He puts the clean linen on the desk and rips the soiled ones off the bed two handed. Balling them up, he throws them toward the door. Taking deep breaths, he remakes the bed with the clean sheets.

As Sam smooths out the top sheet, he hears Dean behind him, "Nice room, dude."

Sam smiles and turns around, "This is your room."

Dean blinks, "Mine?" Dean walks in and looks at the pictures and weaponry hanging on the wall. He picks up the picture of him and Mary from the nightstand and smiles, "Hi, Mom." He gently puts the picture back. He looks at Sam, "So, where is yours?"

Sam shrugs, "It's not decorated like this. There's just a bed and some furniture, that's it."

Dean shakes his head, "Sam, obviously we are staying here for a while, get comfy."

Sam shrugs again, "I usually stay in the library."

Dean laughs, "Still a geek." Dean turns around and sees the soiled sheets by the wall, where they landed. "Sam, you had my bloody body in my room for how long?"

Sam lowers his eyes, "Today was the second day."

Dean sighs, "Ok, lunch first, then we talk."

Sam nods and waits until Dean walks out the room, before leaving Dean's room. He passes the dirty sheets and makes a mental note to salt and burn them later.

Sam walks into the library and sees that Dean made space at one end of the table for them to sit and eat lunch.

Dean is eating a large sandwich. Sam sits next to him and starts eating his sandwich.

Dean gestures with his mug of coffee towards the pile of books taking up the rest of the table, "This have something to do with that sigil circle I found myself in?"

Sam nods. Dean waits for Sam to say something, but Sam continues eating his sandwich. Dean sighs, "Ok."

They eat the rest of their meal in a comfortable silence. When they are both done, Sam grabs their plates and mugs and takes them into the kitchen. He returns to the library and sees Dean straighening up the books.

Sam takes a deep breath, "I have them organized."

Dean laughs, "Of course, you do. Is it okay, to put them back where they belong?"

Sam nods, "I thought you wanted to talk?"

Dean smiles, "Can't we do both?"

Sam shrugs, "I'll put the books back, you tell me about this 'ghost gone' thing of yours." He starts reshelving the books as Dean starts to talk.

Dean runs his hand down his face, "What's to tell, Sammy? I died and then I was a ghost. I stayed with you, because you wouldn't salt and burn my body. You called Dad, he told you to do it and you threw your cell at a wall. You went to Bobby's and stayed there for three days. You put me in Bobby's garage and kept telling me, that you would get me back. Bobby finally told you, that if you didn't salt and burn me, he was going to sedate you and do it himself. You begged, but Bobby insisted. So, a week after I died, I was finally salted and burned. That ended my ghostness. Then I find myself in a sigil circle painted in red paint. Please tell me, that's paint, Sammy."

Sam swallows, "It's your blood."

Dean slams his hand on the table, "Blood magic, Sammy? You know that never works well, and look what happened."

Sam slams the book that he was carrying onto the table, "What happened? What happened is I got you back. THAT is what happened."

Dean takes a deep breath, "But, obviously something got crossed. I say I died from a bad heart and you say I died from a hellhound. Wait a second, what did you mean by 'again'?"

Sam sits down, he whispers, "The first time was when you made a deal."

Dean starts pacing, he yells, " **I** made a deal? Why the fuck would **I** make a deal, there is NOTHING that **I** would make a deal for!" Dean suddenly realizes that there is SOMEONE he would make a deal for. He turns toward the table and sees Sam looking down at his hands. Dean sits across from Sam.

Dean reaches across the table, takes his brother's hands in his and says gently, "What happened, Sammy?"

Sam looks up at Dean with tear filled eyes, "The yellow-eyed demon grabbed me. He wanted all us 'special children' to fight to the death. I got stabbed in the back, I died. You made a deal to bring me back. The hellhounds came for you a year later. I tried so hard to not let it happen, Bobby and me went through every book we could find and found nothing. I lost you, Dean, and I wasn't going to let it happen again."

Dean lets go of Sam's hands and gets up. He walks around the table to Sam. Sam reaches for him and buries his face in Dean's shirt, holding him tight around the waist. Dean wraps his arms around Sam's shoulders and rests his chin on Sam's head, "It's ok, Sammy."

Sam holds Dean for a few minutes, then he slowly lets Dean go, "Damn, I've been doing a lot of crying lately." Sam wipes the tears from his face. He looks down at the floor.

Dean pulls out a chair and sits down. He takes Sam's hands in his own again and asks, "So, how did you get me back the first time?"

Sam squeezes Dean's hands, "An angel, named Castiel, rescued you from Hell."

Dean snorts, "An angel?"

Sam nods and smiles weakly, "You found it hard to believe back then too."

Dean shakes his head, "Why would an angel give a fuck about me?"

Sam says, "He was ordered to get you out of Hell by God."

Dean snorts, "God? Ok Sammy, suppose I believe all this bullshit, so this angel is all good and everything?"

Sam holds Dean's hands tightly, "You wouldn't call Castiel 'all good'."

Dean says coldly, "What did he do, Sammy?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "He threatened to throw you back in Hell for not showing him respect. When you wanted to sacrifice yourself to the archangel Micheal, he beat you. After I fell into Lucifer's cage, he got me out, but bought me back without my soul. He knew there was something wrong with me, but lied and manipulated you. Then when you got my soul back, he took down the wall that protected me from my Hell memories and left me a hallucinating mess. He eventually 'cured' me, but even now he is still keeping secrets from us."

Dean says coldly, "He hurt you?"

Sam whispers, "He hurt you, as well."

Dean lets go of Sam's hands and stands up, "But the son of a bitch fucking hurt YOU. Sammy, please tell me, that I kicked his ass for that shit!"

Sam takes a deep breath, "No, but I don't think you have forgiven him."

Dean starts pacing again, "Forgiven him? Are you kidding me? Sammy, no one hurts you and gets away with it. How do we get his ass here? He and I are going to have a little talk."

Sam gives his over-protective big brother a weak smile, "He is kind of not answering our calls right now."

Dean nods, "Good, maybe it is better that I calm down before I kick his feathered ass back to Heaven." Dean goes to the mini fridge and grabs a couple of beers. He walks back to the table, hands one to Sam and sits down next to him.

Sam drinks his beer and waits for the rest of what he said to sink in. He sees the exact moment it does, as his big brother's eyes widen.

Dean looks at Sam, "How many times have you died?"

Sam whispers, "We BOTH have died too many times to count."

Dean finishes his beer and gets up for two more. He places one in front of Sam, who is only half way through his first one. "Shit, Sammy. Tell me some more bad news."

Sam chokes on his beer, "Really, Dean? Can we maybe change the subject and talk about something other than death?"

Dean looks at Sam and says quietly, "Where's Dad, Sammy?"

Sam swallows some beer, "He made a deal to save you Dean. He died but he helped us defeat the yellow-eyed demon."

Dean sits back in his chair, "Shit. Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim, Roy, Walt, Ritchie, are any of them still alive?"

Sam puts his empty beer bottle on the table and reaches for the other one, "Bobby, Caleb, Pastor Jim and Ritchie all died in the line of 'duty'. YOU killed Roy and Walt."

Dean chokes on some beer, "I killed two hunters? Why the fuck would I do that?"

Sam gives his big brother a grim smile, "Because Walt shot me and Roy shot you."

Dean coldly says, "Good. That's what I'm talking about Sammy. I'm the only one who can legitimately kick your ass, anybody else tries, I kick THEIR ass."

Sam smiles at the familiar words, "I still want to change the subject."

Dean smiles at Sam, "Okay. Where's my baby, Bitch?"

Sam laughs, "She's outside waiting for you as always, Jerk."

Dean laughs and gets up. He holds out his hand. Sam looks at him, confused, but realizing what Dean wants, he checks his pockets. With a grin, he walks to his room, Dean follows. Sam walks into his room and takes the Impala's keys out of his jacket pocket.

Dean notices the pieces of cellphone on the floor and asks calmly, "Who pissed you off this time, Sammy?"

Sam looks down and says, "A prophet named Kevin."

Dean laughs, "We have angels and prophets. Nice." He takes the keys from Sam. "Lead me to my baby. Right now, I don't want to know anything else."

Sam smiles and grabs his laptop. He leads Dean to the front door of the Bunker. They go outside, up the steps to the parking area.

Dean smiles widely, "Hello baby."

Sam chuckles and sits on a rock. He opens his laptop and groans when he sees that he has over a hundred emails from Garth and Kevin.

Dean looks up from his inspection of the Impala's engine, "What's the matter?"

Sam says in disgust, "Kevin and Garth."

Dean asks, "Garth? Is that another prophet?"

Sam says in disgust, "No, he's a hunter."

Dean chuckles, "A hunter named Garth? He any good?"

Sam snorts, "He thinks he can replace Bobby."

Dean walks over to Sam, "I didn't hear you correctly, some asshole named Garth, thinks he can replace Bobby?"

Sam says softly, "Yes."

Dean shakes his head and walks back to the Impala, "Shit, Sam, what the fuck is going on here?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "I wish I knew."

**TBC...**

**A/N5** : So, did you have enough angst? Enough 'chick flick moments'?


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody. First, I want to thank everybody who has read 'the Trickster Gets his Just Desserts'. Sorry, about the slight detour. LOL.

**A/N1:** I have people to thank. Thank you to: Silver Ruffian, Angellec, LisaJ, Ebba Rose, Star Mage1, bluekat5, ladyangel101 and dark-Yuuki-sama.

**A/N2:** Remember the warnings in chapter 1? Well, Season One Dean is getting closer to meeting those characters that I hate.

**A/N3** : Think that is it. Enjoy.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**THEN**

Sam led Dean to the front door of the Bunker. They went outside, up the steps to the parking area.

Dean smiled widely, "Hello baby."

Sam chuckled and sat on a rock. He opened his laptop and groaned when he saw that he had over a hundred emails from Garth and Kevin.

Dean looked up from his inspection of the Impala's engine, "What's the matter?"

Sam said in disgust, "Kevin and Garth."

Dean asked, "Garth? Is that another prophet?"

Sam said in disgust, "No, he's a hunter."

Dean chuckled, "A hunter named Garth? He any good?"

Sam snorted, "He thinks he can replace Bobby."

Dean walked over to Sam, "I didn't hear you correctly, some asshole named Garth, thinks he can replace Bobby?"

Sam said softly, "Yes."

Dean shook his head and walked back to the Impala, "Shit, Sam, what the fuck is going on here?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I wish I knew."

**NOW**

Dean goes back to inspecting the Impala's engine as Sam goes through his emails.

Sam mutters to himself, "All Kevin wants to know about is the fucking trial."

Dean looks up, "Say something, Sammy?"

Sam looks at Dean, "Not to you."

Dean laughs. Sam smiles at his brother and returns to his emails.

Sam mutters to himself, "Fucking Garth, wanting a progress report on the fucking trial."

Dean looks up, "Sammy, you ok?"

Sam sighs, "Kevin and Garth. They mean well, but I really don't want to deal with them right now."

Dean nods, "Then don't. Delete all their shit and tell them to fuck off."

Sam coldly laughs, "It's not that simple Dean. There is some heavy shit going on."

Dean walks over to Sam and sits on a nearby rock. He says gently, "Is this about the hellhound that attack the other me?"

Sam swallows, and nods.

Dean reaches over and takes Sam's laptop from him. Dean, without opening them, deletes all the emails from Kevin and Garth. He then sends an email to both of them, " **Leave Sammy alone, or else. Dean Winchester** ".

Dean waits until he sees that both emails have been sent. He closes the laptop, hands it back to Sam, and says gently, "Big brother takes care of the problem."

Sam smiles weakly, "Thanks."

Dean smiles back, stands up and gives Sam's shoulder a squeeze, "How about giving me a tour of the place?"

Sam smiles and stands, "Okay."

They walk down the stairs, back into the Bunker.

Sam gives Dean the grand tour of the Bunker.

When they get to the shooting range, Dean whistles, "This is sweet."

Sam laughs, "Some things never change."

Dean smiles at him, "That's right, baby brother."

Sam laughs, "Technically, I'm the big brother. I'm thirty, and you're what? Twenty six?"

Dean glares at Sam, "I will ALWAYS be your BIG brother, Sammy. Years don't mean shit. Understand?"

Sam nods slowly and walks out of the shooting range, his shoulders hunched over as if in pain.

Dean follows him out, "Sammy, come here."

Sam keeps walking down the hall, away from Dean. He stops at Dean's room and sees the bloody sheets, still balled up, on the floor. With a roar, he picks them up and runs back down the hall, passing a stunned Dean, and goes outside.

He goes to the pile of wood where he had burned and salted his Dean's body, was it only last night? Throwing the sheets on the wood, Sam grabs the salt box and pours some on the sheets. He puts the box back on the ground and grabs the gasoline can. There is a drop left, and he pours that over the sheets and salt. He searches his pockets and finds a book of matches in his back pocket. Striking one of the matches against the back of the book, he lights up the rest of the book and throws it on top of the sheets.

With a sob, Sam watches the sheets burn. He wraps his arms around his stomach and quietly cries.

Sam feels a strong hand on the back of his neck and starts to sob harder. Dean pulls Sam into his arms. Sam holds onto Dean's shirt with both hands and mumbles, "I thought I was done crying."

Dean says nothing and just rubs Sam's back with one hand.

After a while, Sam lets Dean go and wipes the tears from his face. He weakly smiles at Dean, "So, call me a girl or something."

Dean smiles warmly at him and says gently, "You have obviously been through a lot, Sammy."

Sam nods, "Hell yes. I still need to deal with Kevin and Garth."

Dean smiles, "Tomorrow, we can pay them a visit. Are they nearby?"

Sam snorts, "Six hour drive."

Dean laughs, "Fine, like I said, tomorrow we can take care of that problem in person. Now, how about some dinner?'

Sam smiles, "Ok, I am kind of hungry."

Dean laughs, "Awesome."

Dean walks back inside the Bunker and goes to the kitchen. Sam picks up a stick and makes sure that the sheets are completely burned away. He walks back inside.

Sam goes to the library. He had left his laptop on the table, when they had come back inside. He gets the spellbook, with the 'returning life unto death' spell, off the shelf. While he waits for his dinner, he researches the spell.

Dean brings in two heaping plates of spaghetti and meatballs, and places them on the table. He goes back into the kitchen and returns with two bottles of beer. He sees that Sam has already moved his laptop out of the way and is enjoying his food. With a fond smile, Dean places a bottle in front of his brother, sits across the table from Sam, and starts eating his own meal.

They eat their meal in silence. Sam gets up to get two more bottles of beer. When they are finished, Sam grabs the empty plates and takes them to the sink to wash. He returns to the table with two more bottles.

With a sigh, Sam says, "I think I know what happened."

Dean asks, "What happened with what?"

Sam laughs, "Why you are here."

Dean leans back in his chair, "Okay?"

Sam says calmly, "There are alternate universes. You were taken from yours and 'returned' here to mine."

Dean stares at Sam, "What?"

Sam chuckles, "We've dealt with AU's before. There was the one that the angel Zachariah created. You were a head of a corporate department and I was a tech guy. He also created a future one. Then there was the one that Balthazar, another angel, created. You drove a Mustang..."

Dean interrupts him, "I drove a what?"

Sam smiles, "A Mustang."

Dean says coldly, "Baby is not a fucking Mustang."

Sam smiles, "Ok. Balthazar also sent us to one, where we were actors in a show called 'Supernatural', which was basically our lives.

Dean shakes his head, "This is fucked up. But, those have us in different lives. We both agree that I was electrocuted, and my heart was weakened. Except in this world, I lived and in my world, I died. Explain that, college boy."

Sam shrugs, "Different universes, even with the same starting point."

Dean leans forward and says, "Ok, assume I believe all this crap about different universes, I DIED in my world, how do you explain me being alive here?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "The spell brings the dead back to life from the nearest universe."

Dean sits back, "What?"

Sam says quietly, "The universes are like a spiderweb, they cross each other at different points of time. If I had done the spell on the day that you, or he, had died, I may have gotten a Dean that died from the car accident. If I did the spell now, I may get the Dean that was shot by Cal. In each universe, things turned out differently. In one of the universes, I may have gotten you, or him, out of his deal. Just like in your universe, you died before I could get you to the faith healer."

Dean is staring at Sam, "Car accident? Shot by Cal? Damn it, Sam." He rubs his hand down his face, then stares at the ceiling.

Sam closes his laptop. He gets up and puts the spellbook back in it's place on the shelf. He looks at Dean, and whispers "I'm not sorry, for doing the spell. I'm tired of losing you, Dean." He walks out of the library and goes to his room.

Dean watches Sam walk away. With a sigh, he reaches for Sam's laptop and opens it up.

He stares at the screen. The colorful **Google** homepage seems to be mocking him. Just for the hell of it, he types in 'Dean Winchester'. The search engine brings up a lot of finds, but one catches Dean's eye: **The Supernatural Books**. He clicks on it, and goes to a page with **The Adventures of Sam and Dean** across the top of the page. With a gasp, Dean starts reading.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. He looks at his watch. 1:05 am. He sits up. The Bunker is quiet. He debates just going back to sleep, but something tells him to check on Dean.

Sam gets out of his bed and walks to Dean's room. The bed is still made. Trying not to panic, Sam runs down the hall to the front door. He glances into the library and sees Dean at the table with his laptop.

Sam stops running and walks into the library.

Dean looks up at Sam and asks in a quiet voice, "Did all this really happen?"

Sam swallows as he sees on the laptop's screen, **No Rest for the Wicked** written across the top. He can only nod.

Dean sighs, "Now, I know what you meant by 'car accident' and 'shot by Cal'. Is this it?"

Sam nods, "The publisher went bankrupt. The writer wrote more, but I convinced him that it would be unhealthy for him to publish anything else."

Dean closes the laptop and gets up. Sam stands there as Dean walks over to him. Dean puts his arms around Sam and holds him tight. Sam doesn't need any encouragement to hold his brother as well.

Still holding Sam, Dean whispers, "I'm sorry, Sammy."

Sam holds him and says nothing.

After a while, Dean lets him go and smiles, "You know, we have probably hugged more today, than in a any one year."

Sam smiles weakly, "Probably."

Dean looks at Sam gently, "Why aren't you sleeping?"

Sam shrugs, "I woke up and needed to check on you. You weren't in your bed, so I went looking for you."

Dean smiles at him, "You were running down the hall, did you think I had left?"

Sam swallows, "Kind of."

Dean shakes his head, "I was pissed, but not enough to leave. I just wanted something to read, and man, I found a whole lot of something."

Sam glances at the close laptop, "So, we good?"

Dean laughs, "We are better than good. But we both could use some sleep."

Sam nods and follows Dean out of the library. Sam follows Dean down the hall to Dean's room.

Dean looks at him, "Sam, good night."

Sam swallows and nods, "Night Dean." He slowly walks to his room. He stands and looks at his bed.

He silently curses, not for the first time, them having separate bedrooms. Dean wanted his own space, and Sam gave it to him because Dean asks so little of him. But now looking at his bed and knowing that Dean is in a different room, Sam wants to cry (again).

Swallowing his pride, he walks back to Dean's room. Dean's back is to the door and Sam can hear his brother's soft snores. Debating what to do, Sam's feet make the decision for him, as he walks into the room.

Sam stands by the bed and waits. Sure enough, Dean's big brother radar hits a blip and Dean slowly turns around to face Sam.

Dean sleepily looks at Sam, "Sammy? Is there a problem?"

Sam nods.

Dean waits for more. Sam just looks at him. Dean lifts the blanket up, "Don't know why we have separate rooms in the first place."

Sam gets into Dean's bed and rests his head on his brother's chest with a sigh, "You wanted your own room." He wraps his arms around Dean and sighs again as Dean puts his arms around him.

Dean snorts, "And you said 'ok'?"

Sam nods against Dean's chest, "You gave up so much for me, that I just wanted to make you happy."

Dean smiles, "And yet, here you are."

Sam yawns, "Whatever, Jerk."

Dean laughs, "Good night, Bitch."

Sam squeezes Dean tighter and whispers, "Night, Dean."

Sam falls asleep a few minutes later. Dean falls asleep listening to his baby brother's soft breathing.

_To be continued..._

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**A/N4:** I know, you want more. But I just want this long and angst day to end for poor Sammy. He has cried his poor eyes out.

**A/N5:** Regardless of what Charlie said in 'Pac man Fever', I am sticking to the original canon, that says that Chuck stop publishing the books with 'No Rest for the Wicked'.

**A/N6:** Next chapter, Season One Dean actually comes face to face with Garth and Kevin.

**A/N7:** Til then, bye for now. Deanna


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody.

**A/N1** : It seems that Dean is not the only one that has had enough. LOL Next week ends season eight, and I can only say "Thank you, Chuck." From Sam not looking for Dean, to Sam shacking up with the ugliest girl ever to be seen in a **Supernatural** episode. (FYI: the second ugliest, would be the former potential slayer and current potential hunter Felicia Day) Then there is the complete lack of concern for canon.

**A/N2** : But enough about the crapola season 8. I want to thank all of YOU, who are reading this story. A special thank you to Silver Ruffian, Angellec, LisaJ, Ebba Rose, Star Mage1, bluekat5, ladyangel101, dark-Yuuki-sama, Lucina Lutia, and ace1014.

**A/N3** : As promised, in this chapter, Season 1 Dean finally meets some of the characters that I, and alot of YOU despise. Just to repeat the warnings from chapter one: Anti-Castiel, Anti-Kevin, Anti-Garth.

**A/N4** : One more thing, the language is very very bad. :) Everybody seems to curse like sailors. LOL

Enjoy :)

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. He glances at his watch. 8:15 am. Sam sits up. He is alone in Dean's room.

Telling himself not to panic, he throws the sheets off and gets out of the bed. He runs down the hall and into the library.

His laptop is open on the table, but there is no Dean. Sam runs to the table and looks at the screen. **Supernatural Book: Jus in Bello.**

As Sam tries to figure out what that could mean, he searches his pockets for his phone. He then remembers, that he threw it against the wall of his bedroom, two nights ago.

He runs to one of the cabinets and takes out a box of cellphones. He brings the box to the table and sits down. Sam tries to power them on, one by one, until one finally turns on with luckily three bars on it. Sam starts putting in Dean's cell number, until he realizes that he has no idea where _his_ Dean's phone actually is.

Sam stares at the phone and tries to stay calm. In fact, now that he is actually looking at the phone, he recognizes it as an old one of his. With a deep breath, he looks at the contacts, and smiles weakly when he sees 'D'. Hoping that it is the phone that Dean has on him, Sam pushes 'send'.

Sam listens to it ring six times, and just as he is about to hang up, he hears, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam, without thinking, yells, "Dean, where the fuck are you?"

Dean chuckles, "And a good morning to you too, little brother."

Sam, trying to get himself under control, says in a tight voice, "Just answer the question."

Dean says calmly, "I remember reading in one of the books, that we got anti-possession tattoos. So, I went back and did a little research and here I am, in a tattoo shop about a half hour from the bunker. He's almost done, so I'll pick up some breakfast, and be home soon. Ok?"

Sam takes a deep breath, and whispers, "Ok."

Dean, in a worried voice asks, "Something happen?"

Sam whispers, "You were gone."

Dean says gently, "Ok, but you know that I wasn't going to be gone for long, right Sammy?"

Sam says nothing, just holds on to the phone tightly.

Dean gently says, "Sammy, give me fifteen minutes tops."

Sam mutters to himself, "I will not cry today."

Dean laughs, "Sammy, hang up the phone."

Sam closes the phone, and calmly puts it next to his laptop. Looking at the screen and reading the intro to the story, Sam realizes this was when Bela ratted them out to Henriksen. He remembers showing him their tattoos after Henriksen had been possessed by a demon. Smiling weakly to himself, Sam gets up and leaves the library.

He goes down the hall and leaves the bunker. He goes up the steps and sits on the rock that he sat on yesterday, while Dean inspected the Impala.

Taking a deep breath, he waits patiently for Dean's return.

He hears the Impala before he sees her. He stands up and watches the Impala drive towards him.

Dean parks the car by the curb and gets out. He is holding two bags. He smiles at Sam, "Didn't expect you to actually be waiting for me."

Sam smiles weakly, "I had nothing else to do."

Dean smiles and hands Sam one of the bags, "Breakfast is served."

Sam smiles and lets Dean walk down the steps first.

They walk to the library and sit at the table. They take out their coffee and breakfast sandwiches.

Sam sips his coffee and smiles brightly at Dean. Dean smiles back, "Good?"

Sam nods and starts eating his sandwich.

Dean pleased with himself, starts eating his breakfast.

They finish their breakfast and coffee. Sam grabs their trash and puts it into a garbage can against the wall.

He says calmly, "We still going to Garth's?"

Dean nods, "Just give me directions."

Sam gets ready to protest, that it would be easier for him to drive but, he WANTS Dean to drive the Impala, since the last time he and Dean were in the car, Dean was a dead body in the back seat. He pulls up **Google maps** on the laptop and gets directions to Warsaw, Missouri. He shows the screen to Dean.

Dean looks at the directions and nods, "Let's go."

Sam closes the laptop and follows Dean outside.

They go up the steps and get into the Impala. Dean drives out of the parking area and they are on their way.

While Dean drives and hums to the music, Sam thinks.

He wonders why Dean has just accepted what little Sam and the **Supernatural Books** have told him about the eight years he has skipped.

He glances at his older brother and quickly looks away as Dean glances back, "You ok over there, Sammy?"

Sam nods, "I was just wondering why you don't have more questions?"

Dean, in a confused voice asks, "About what?"

Sam laughs, "About the eight years that you skipped."

Dean shrugs, "I read the books. You said that an angel got me out of Hell. You mentioned that everybody that we knew was dead. I don't need details, so I figure, I'll just deal with the here and now."

Sam bites his lip, and says, "But, there are still four years that you have no clue about."

Dean nods, "And it doesn't bother me, Sammy. Don't let it bother you."

Sam looks out the window and remembers his promise to himself, that he wasn't going to cry today, "It doesn't bother me."

Dean snorts, "Bullshit. You are thinking about all the shit that happened between us in those four years, that I have no idea about, and you are wondering if you should tell me about it. Well don't. I don't care, Sammy. What happened, let it go because I am alive right now, because of you and that pretty much clears the slate of whatever crap you did in those four years. Got me?"

Sam looks at Dean, his eyes are shiny with unshed tears. He nods and looks away.

Dean reaches his right hand over and gives Sam's neck a squeeze, "I thought you weren't going to cry today?"

Sam softly laughs, "You heard that?"

Dean chuckles, "Yep."

Sam looks at Dean, "Dean..."

Dean shakes his head, "No Sam, I mean it. I do not want to know. Now change the subject."

Sam sniffs, and quietly says, "Thank you."

Dean snorts, "The fuck you thanking me for? Change the damn subject, Sammy."

Sam sits there and looks out the window for a few minutes then he says in a calmer voice, "When we get to Garth's boat, let me do the talking, ok?"

Dean looks at Sam, "Garth's BOAT? We are driving to a fucking boat. Shit. Fine, because the more I hear about this 'Garth' the more I don't want to hear about him."

Sam laughs.

Dean smiles at his brother, "That's better."

Sam smiles back at him, "Jerk."

Dean chuckles, "Bitch," he makes the radio a little louder and they drive the rest of the way listening to the music.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

They arrive in Warsaw, Missouri, at just after 3:30 pm. Dean pulls up to the dock, where Fizzles' Folly is.

They get out of the Impala, and walk to the boat.

They board the boat and walk down the steps to the cabin. Kevin is sitting with his back to the door, his notes are spread all over the table.

Sam clears his throat, "Hi, Kevin."

Kevin gets up, "Finally, why the fuck haven't you answered my emails?" He turns to Dean, "What kind of email was that?"

Before Dean can answer, Sam gently pushes his brother to the side and says to Kevin, "Things got a bit crazy and we needed some time to regroup."

Dean snorts, but stays quiet. He starts looking at Kevin's notes on the table.

Kevin glares at Dean, but turns back to Sam, "So, the first trial is completed?"

Sam swallows, glances at his brother and shakes his head, "No, the hellhound got too close to Dean and I just kept shooting at it."

Dean glances up at Sam. Sam gives him a weak smile. Dean snorts and looks bored.

Kevin yells at Sam, "Are you fucking kidding me? Well, then you had better find another hellhound, because I want Crowley off my case. And I want him off, fucking now!"

When they hear the cocking of a gun, Sam and Kevin look at Dean. He has his Colt pointed at Kevin.

Dean says in a cold voice, "Back the fuck away."

Kevin's jaw drops and he glances at Sam, "Why is he pointing his gun at me?"

Sam, ignores Kevin, and says gently to Dean, "It's ok. Why don't you wait outside, Dean?"

Dean looks at Sam as if he has lost his mind, "Wait outside? And leave you with this psycho?"

Kevin glares at Dean, "Psycho? You're the one holding the gun."

Dean, still pointing the gun at Kevin, walks closer to him. Sam gets in between them, he gently lowers Dean's arm. Dean glares at Sam, but puts the gun back in his waist band.

He tells Sam, "You have ten minutes." He glares at Kevin, as he leaves the cabin.

Dean goes back up the steps and leaves the boat. He walks back to the Impala and leans on her, facing the street. He hears something behind him and turns around, his Colt in his hand.

Standing a few feet in front of him is a guy, wearing a trenchcoat, even though the sun is shining. Dean looks at him and asks, "Where the fuck did you come from?"

The guys says, "I am glad I found you." Then he cocks his head and stares at Dean.

Dean nods, "Ok, you found me, now who are you?"

The guy, still staring at Dean, asks, "You do not belong here." He walks closer to Dean.

A cold loud voice is heard, "Step any closer to him and I will rip every fucking feather off and shove them up your ass!"

Dean and the guy turn to see Sam standing near the boat, glaring at the guy.

The guy says, "This is not Dean."

Sam sneers at him, "Fuck you, it is Dean." He walks over to where Dean and the guy are standing.

The guy says, "Fine, it is _a_ Dean, but not the Dean that belongs in this time. Why is _he_ here and where is this time's Dean?"

Dean looks at Sam, "Who is this?"

Sam, now at his brother's side, coldly says, "This is Castiel, the angel that got you out of Hell."

Dean looks at the guy coldly, "The same angel that hurt you?"

Sam nods.

Castiel looks from one to other, "Answer my questions."

Sam shakes his head, "I'm not answering anything. Go the fuck away."

Castiel steps closer to Sam, but Dean gets in between them, "You hurt Sam. **I** will pull your fucking feathers off and shove them up your ass."

Castiel backs away from Dean, "Sam, where is this time's Dean?"

Sam glares at Castiel, "He's dead."

Castiel looks at Sam, "Dead? How?"

Sam snorts, "Does it fucking matter?"

Dean continues to stand in between his brother and the angel. He glares at Castiel, but is content to let Sam do the talking.

Castiel says, "No it doesn't matter, but how did this Dean get here?"

Sam coldly says, "I did a spell and poof I got a living Dean."

Castiel says, "This is not a joking matter, Sam. There are consequences. This Dean is missing from his time, how do you...

Sam interrupts him coldly, " _This_ Dean was dead in his time."

Castiel looks at Dean, "How is that possible?"

Dean glares at him, "It is possible, because I am right here," he turns around to Sam, "Sam, can we go please, before I punch this motherfucker in the mouth?"

Sam nods. Dean goes around to the driver's side and stands there.

Sam glares at Castiel, "I still have an angel sword, you try to hurt Dean, and I will kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Castiel looks at Dean, who is glaring at him and says, "Yes." He leaves.

Sam takes a deep breath, turns to his brother and smiles, "I'm hungry."

Dean laughs and starts to open the door, when a Ford Ranchero parks next to the Impala.

Sam groans, "Shit."

Dean glares at the car and asks Sam, "Now what?"

Sam says, "That's Garth."

Dean looks at him, "Now, my day is perfect. I get to meet _Garth_."

Sam laughs.

Garth comes around the back of his car to where Dean is standing and smiles at Dean, "Hey Dean, what's with the 'or else'? I thought we were all in this together?"

Dean glares at him, he sees the hat on Garth's head, he grabs it and says coldly, "You could never replace Bobby."

Garth rolls his eyes, "I thought we got past that. Dean you should accept that the hunting community needs to have someone take Bobby's place..."

Dean coldly interrupts him, "That someone is not some asshole named 'Garth', that lives on a fucking boat and drives a fucked up piece of shit Ford."

Garth sighs, "Dean, you have issues, that I can help you with." He pulls Mr Fizzles out of his pocket, and puts it on his hand, "Now let us talk about your anger issues, Dean."

Dean glares at Sam, "What the fuck?" Sam shrugs.

Mr. Fizzles continues, "Dean, you seem to have a problem with letting go of the past and accepting change, why?"

Dean glares at Garth, "What the fuck?"

Garth moves his hand, with Mr. Fizzles on it, closer to Dean's face, "You can talk to me, Dean."

Dean grabs the sockpuppet off of Garth's hand, turns to his left. He throws the sock up and pulls out his Colt. As the sock starts to fall, Dean shoots the sock until there is nothing left of it, but mere threads.

Garth stands there with his mouth open, tears running down his face, "You killed Mr. Fizzles."

Dean sneers, "Lucky, I took it off your hand first."

They hear Kevin yell, "What the fuck is wrong with you."

Dean turns away from Garth, and sees Kevin standing a few feet away from Sam.

Kevin is glaring at Dean, "Really, there is something seriously wrong with you, Dean."

He then glares at Sam, who has turned his way, "And you, we weren't finished talking and you're running out of the cabin like you saw Dean on fire."

Sam narrows his eyes and says in a cold voice, "Don't say shit like that if you like your head attached to your shoulders."

Kevin rolls his eyes, "Sam, he's the psycho, you're the sane one. Now, find another hell hound and got on with the fucking trials."

Sam steps closer to the shorter man and stands to his full height. In a voice dripping with icicles, Sam glares down at Kevin and says, "Listen to me carefully, because this is the last time I will say anything to you. I AM NOT DOING THE FUCKING TRIALS. I almost lost Dean once, I am not losing him anymore for any fucking thing. DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME, Kevin?"

Kevin backs up three steps and nods. He then runs back to the safety of the boat.

Sam watches him run away and walks back to the Impala. Garth is still crying over his stupid fucking dead sockpuppet.

Dean is leaning against the Impala watching Sam walk towards him, he smiles at his little brother, "Sammy, you still hungry?"

Sam smiles at Dean, "Yes." Sam gets into the Impala.

Dean glances at Garth, who is still standing there, with tears running down his face, Dean rolls his eyes and gets into the Impala. He starts up the car and drives away from the dock, leaving the drama behind them once and for all.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

They are about an hour away from the bunker, when they stop at a diner for a late supper.

Dean parks the car and they go in. The diner is empty and the waitress, Ginger, tells them to seat themselves and she will bring over menus. Sam sits in a booth and Dean sits across from him.

Ginger comes over with the menus. Dean and Sam order bacon burgers and fries. Ginger takes their order and leaves. She returns a couple minutes later with their cokes, then leaves.

Dean says calmly, "So, you are done with these 'trials'?"

Sam starts ripping the napkin to pieces, and nods.

Dean waits for more, but Sam continues to tear the napkin, "Sammy, who is Crowley?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "Crowley is a demon. The trials are to close the gates of Hell. The first trial was to kill a hellhound and to bathe in its blood. My Dean went after the hellhound, but when I got to the barn..."

Dean reaches for Sam's hands, as he interrupts gently, "Ok, I think I got what happened next."

Ginger brings over their food and gives them an odd look as Dean lets Sam's hands go.

Dean smiles at her, "Thanks, sweetheart."

She nods, "Right," and walks away.

Dean watches her go, with a shrug and looks at Sam, who has started to eat his food, "What's her problem?"

Sam gives Dean a weak smile, "Maybe she didn't like us holding hands?"

Dean snorts, "Prude."

Sam laughs around a mouthful of fries. Dean smiles at him and starts eating.

They eat in silence.

When they are done, Ginger returns to their table, "You guys want anything else?"

Dean glances over at the dessert display and sees it empty, with a sigh, he says, "Nah, just the check please."

She returns with their check. Dean hands her money and tells her to keep the change. She thanks them. They walk out of the diner and walk to the Impala. They get into the car. Dean starts the engine and drives away.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

At 11:06 pm, Dean pulls up to the entrance of the bunker. He and Sam get out. It has been a long day, and both of them just want to go to bed.

They go down the steps and enter the bunker.

Dean sighs, "Home sweet home."

Sam laughs. He watches his brother walk to his room. Sam walks to his.

After they have both showered and changed into their sleep clothes, they go into the library to unwind for a while. Sam grabs a book off the shelf and sits at the table.

Dean sits at the table and opens up Sam's laptop. He goes to the homepage of **Supernatual Books,** reads the intros, and clicks on **Faith.** He starts reading.

Sam looks up from his book and sees his brother engrossed in whatever is on the laptop's screen. He gets up and goes around the table, to where Dean is sitting. Looking over his brother's shoulder, Sam reads what is on the screen. He realizes that the book Dean is reading, is when _he_ died in _his_ universe. Sam says nothing as he walks back to his chair and sits down. He picks up his book, but watches Dean over the top of it.

Sam knows the exact moment that Dean gets to the end, his brother closes the laptop and puts his hands over his face. Sam puts the book on the table and goes over to Dean. He wraps his arms around his brother and holds him tight.

Dean whispers, "Sammy, if you knew that a man would die, in order for me to be healed..."

Sam, without letting Dean go, interrupts him, "Don't even bother asking the question, my answer is 'hell yes'."

Dean sighs, "Oh, Sammy."

Sam holds Dean tighter, "Don't 'oh Sammy', me. You SOLD your soul to get me back from the dead, Dean. Don't you think that I would move heaven and hell to get YOU back."

Dean says calmly, "Let me go."

Sam bites his lip, but lets Dean go. He watches as Dean stands up and comes over to him. Dean pulls Sam into HIS arms and holds on to his shirt tightly with both hands. Sam wraps his arms around Dean, once again.

Dean whispers, "We are a couple of girls."

Sam laughs, "I don't even think that girls have hugged as much as we have in the last two days."

Dean laughs, "Probably not, but then again, most people haven't gone through the shit that we have gone through."

Dean, with a sigh, lets Sam go. Sam looks at Dean, "I thought you read all the books, last night."

Dean laughs, "There are 82 books, I only read about a third of them. I wanted to know what happened to Dad, where I also found out about the 'car accident' that almost killed me. I wanted to know about 'Cal'." Dean stops and looks at Sam with gentle eyes. Gently he says, "I am so sorry, Sammy. Please tell me that asshole is dead?"

Sam takes a deep breath, and nods, "Yeah, it turned out he was the archangel Gabriel, he helped us, but was killed by his brother Lucifer."

Dean nods, "Not interested in the details, just as long as he IS dead, otherwise, he and I are going to have a little 'discussion'."

Sam smiles, "You give 'over-protective' a whole new meaning."

Dean snorts, "Really? Mr. Sam 'Step any closer to him and I will rip every fucking feather off and shove them up your ass' Winchester?"

Sam laughs, "But you told him almost the same thing five minutes later."

Dean snorts, "Maybe, but they heard YOU on the moon."

Sam smiles, "I think it is time for bed, Dean."

Dean nods, "Congratulations, you went a whole day without crying."

Sam whispers, "Not really."

Dean gently says, "Close enough."

They leave the library and walk down the hall.

Dean walks into his bedroom and turns to Sam, "This separate rooms thing sucks."

Sam nods. Taking a deep breath, Sam whispers, "We aren't, I mean weren't, as close as we used to be. You wanted your own space and I felt that it was the least I could do."

Dean nods, "Whatever. I told you, the past doesn't mean shit to me. I like the idea of my own room, but if that means that you get no sleep being alone, than we need a new room for 'us'."

Sam whispers, "Some of the rooms on the second floor are bigger."

Dean nods, "Done. Tomorrow, we start moving my stuff and whatever you have, upstairs. For now, I guess you are sleeping here. Is that good with you, Sammy?"

Sam smiles and nods.

Dean gets into the bed. Sam waits until he gets comfortable, then he gets into the bed. Sam puts his head on Dean's chest. Dean's amulet pokes him in the ear and he laughs. Sam remembers that Dean got his tattoo this morning and sits up.

Dean looks at him, "What now?"

Sam asks, "Your tattoo, can I see it?"

Dean laughs, "It's just like the one in the book."

Sam pulls out the puppy eyes, "Please."

Dean rolls HIS eyes and laughs. He pulls the collar of his shirt away from his chest with one hand and peels off the white gauze with the other. Underneath is the same anti-possession tattoo that was on his Dean's chest. Sam smiles and pulls his own collar away to show off his tattoo.

Dean snorts, "Wonder what Ginger the prude waitress would do, if she knew we had matching tattoos?"

Sam laughs, and lays back down. He listens to Dean's heart beating and whispers, "She don't like it, then fuck her."

Dean puts his arms around Sam. He kisses Sam's head and whispers, "Damn right, night Sammy."

Sam holds Dean tight and whispers back, "Night Dean."

Within seconds, both are fast asleep.

_To be continued..._

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**A/N5** : So? I see one more chapter in this story, just to tie up some things.

**A/N6** : Do you think I was a little too harsh with Castiel? Garth? Kevin? LOL

**A/N7** : Til next time, Deanna


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Everybody.

**A/N1** : Let's talk about the season finale. if you haven't seen it yet, move on to **A/N2**. Now, I could have done with less of the angels falling down storyline. Definitely could have done with less Castiel and Dean 'moments', but once Dean found out from Naomi (I will miss you, girl, RIP) that SAMMY would die with the third trial, Dean put the angel in his place and told him "I NEED TO GET TO SAM NOW MOTHERFATHER" Of course, can't say MOFO on the CW, but it was implied, at least to me. Then we had the bro moment of all bro moments, better even than the 'stone number one' moment. Dean actually told Sam, that HE was number one. They could have ended it there, but nooooo, we had to see human Castiel (Jimmy still can't get his fudging body back) in the woods looking stupid and we had the angels falling to the earth. OyVey. Does that mean that season 9 is going to be spent looking for these stupid former angels? Whatever, let us spend this summer hellatus, basking in the greatest Sam and Dean moment of eight seasons.

**A/N2** : Time for thanks. My readers, all six hundred plus of you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Special thanks go to Silver Ruffian, Angellec, LisaJ, Ebba Rose, Star Mage1, bluekat5, ladyangel101, dark-Yuuki-sama, Lucina Lutia, ace1014, LovelyKitsune, Stryder2008, bear001, out of the ashes, thestralboggart, Allhellbreakslose, and Kleoparda. XOXO

**A/N3** : Think that is all I have to say for now. Just remember the anti character warnings, and the potty language.

**A/N4** : One more thing, it has been pointed out to me, that Sam and Dean, in this story are "touchy touchy" and that _some_ people may call that "Wincest", well, maybe they do touch more than normal brothers do, but there is NO SEX going on in this story, and this chapter is also chuckful of brother touching. _OK, there you have been warned,_ YOU _know who I am talking to_ :)

Ready? Here we go, chapter 5 will start now. Enjoy :)

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. He is alone in the bed and alone in the room. Getting out of the bed, Sam thinks back to the ten days, that he and Dean actually slept in separate rooms, and is not surprised to realize that he has had more sleep in the last two nights, then those ten days combined.

Knowing that Dean is around somewhere, Sam walks to his bedroom and finds it empty. His bed, the nightstand, the dresser, even the pieces of his old cellphone are all gone. Sam looks in the closet and all his clothes are gone too.

He walks into the hall and walks back to Dean's room. He didn't even notice when he woke up that, all the weaponry from the walls are gone. The books, records and other items from the tops of the dresser and nightstand are gone. The lamp is the only thing on top of the nightstand. Sam goes over to the closet and opens it. All of Dean's clothes are gone.

Sam closes the closet door and walks out of Dean's bedroom. He walks down the hall to the library. Dean is sitting at the table, reading something on Sam's laptop. He looks up when Sam walks in.

Dean smiles, "Good morning, Sammy. Ready for breakfast?"

Sam smiles back, "Somebody was busy this morning."

Dean laughs, "I wanted to surprise you. You want to see OUR new room?"

Sam nods, he notices the pieces of his phone on the table, "And this?"

Dean laughs, "I don't know what was more pitiful, the lack of 'you' in your room, or this phone?"

Sam whispers, "Even with my Dean dead in his room, Kevin would want a progress report. The only person that I wanted to talk to was dead and I just wanted to be left alone."

Dean looks at him gently, "I get it Sammy." He smiles, "Then how did you call me yesterday?"

Sam smiles weakly, "We have all our old cellphones in a box. I found one of my old ones, and was lucky enough to have your number in it." He looks and sees his old phone had been pushed to the other end of the table. He walks over and picks it up.

He puts it in his back pocket and smiles at Dean, "Now, I want to take a shower before breakfast, where did you move my stuff, jerk?"

Dean laughs, "Pushy, bitch." He gets up and walks around the table.

They leave the library and go into the hall.

Dean tells Sam, "This place has a freight elevator, which made getting our stuff upstairs easier."

Sam nods, as they walk to the stairwell and go up one flight. Sam follows Dean to a room directly over Dean's old room.

Dean smiles and gestures Sam to enter the room first, "After you princess."

Flashing his brother a bitchface, Sam walks into the room and stops.

It may be above his brother's old room, but it is twice the size of it. On the wall by the door, there is a large space, where Sam assumes Dean's bed and nightstand will go. Then there is Sam's bed and nightstand. On that wall, hanging above Sam's bed and the space for Dean's bed, are Dean's guns and other weaponry. Against the back wall are three bookcases. Sam sees his dresser against the wall opposite his bed. Next to it is a desk and another space for, Sam assumes, Dean's dresser. Sam walks to his right and opens the closet door. He sees that the closet is the entire length of the room. His clothes are on one side of the closet, with Dean's on the other half.

Sam closes the closet door and turns to Dean, who has a wide smile on his face, "You like it?"

Unable to speak, Sam grabs his brother and hugs him tight.

Dean laughs and holds Sam, "I will take that as a 'yes'."

Sam pulls away and whispers, "You did all this while I was sleeping?"

Dean smiles, "Yep."

Sam shakes his head, "The least I can do, is help you move your stuff."

Dean snorts, "Nope, YOU will have breakfast, and I will finish up here."

Sam takes a deep breath, "Ok. But I can make my own breakfast."

Dean smiles, "Fine. I made coffee. Go eat, and let me get back to my redecorating."

Sam laughs, "Ok, Martha Stewart." He walks out of the room, listening to his brother's laughter.

Sam goes downstairs. He goes into the kitchen and makes some toast. He brings his breakfast and a mug of coffee to the library. Sitting down, he grabs his laptop to see what Dean was looking at.

**Supernatural Book: Fresh Blood**. Dean had finished it. Sam glances through it, their final encounter with Gordon.

Sam eats his breakfast and remembers that he wanted to take a shower first. Laughing to himself, he thinks how easily his brother can distract him, he decides to finish his breakfast and then take a shower.

As he eats, he looks through the intros to the **Supernatural Books**. He can remember every hunt, as if they had happened yesterday. He can see every cut, scratch, burn, broken bone on _his_ Dean's body, that will never appear on _this_ Dean. Looking at the screen, he thinks of all the cuts, scratches, burns, broken bones that _his_ Dean has had in the past four years, since he got back from Hell, that will also never be on _this_ Dean.

Then there is the demon blood addiction, the fight in the motel room, choosing Ruby over Dean, the trip through Heaven which caused Dean to throw away the amulet, Sam's soulless return from the cage, telling Dean that he didn't care about him, and letting a vampire turn Dean, not looking for Dean after he disappeared and the other countless and probably pointless fights that he and _his_ Dean had over the years, that _this_ Dean doesn't know about.

Sam can feel his, just finished, breakfast churning in his stomach, as he feels the tears roll down his face. Sam puts his hands over his face and sobs.

Minutes later, Sam feels two arms lift him out of the chair and pull him close. Sam buries his face in his brother's neck and sobs. Dean holds him tight.

When it seems that Sam had cried himself out, Dean gently pulls him away from him, but still holds on to Sam's arms.

Sam looks down at the floor, rather than meet his brother's eyes. Dean gently wipes the tears from Sam's face and asks, "What was that all about, Sammy?"

Sam shakes his head and mutters, "I'm going to take a shower." He runs out of the library.

Dean watches him go and takes a deep breath. He had just finished moving his furniture upstairs. He came into the library to tell Sam that the room was done and found his baby brother sobbing his heart out. Seeing no person or monster to kill, he went into 'comfort Sammy' mode.

Dean looks at the laptop screen and sees the **Supernatural Book** homepage. Figuring that, for Sam, the past can't be as easily forgotten as Dean wants it to be, Dean closes the laptop. He walks out of the library and walks to his old room, to make sure that he removed everything. He then walks to Sam's old room to see if he missed anything there. Satisfied that everything is now in **their** room, he goes upstairs.

Dean walks into their bedroom and sees Sam, in fresh clothes, laying on Dean's bed with his back to the door. With a sigh, Dean walks over to his bed and sits against the headboard. Sam moves closer to Dean, until his back is against his big brother's leg.

Dean smiles and gently rubs Sam's back, "Ok, Sammy. I hope you cried out all the guilt for the last four years because otherwise it is going to give you an ulcer. Like I said yesterday, I don't care. Period, end of story. And don't 'but Dean' me. You said that we 'weren't as close as we used to be', well, that may or may not be true. But, you STILL did a blood spell to bring me back, ok, you got back the wrong 'me', but you still got 'me' back."

Dean stops and laughs, "That made better sense in my head. Anyway, you told Kevin you were done with the trials because of me. In additon, since my 'return', you have practically never left my side. Then despite the fact that we had separate bedrooms, you still ended up in my bed."

Dean stops and laughs again, "That sounded way too dirty for a couple of brothers. But Sammy, by your own actions, you showed that we were still close and that the past is forgotten with."

Sam whispers, "I love you."

Deans says gently, "I love you too, Sammy."

The 'chick flick moment' comes to an end, when they hear a bell ringing.

Dean gets off the bed and goes to the doorway. Sam is at his side in seconds. They listen and it goes off again.

Dean glances at Sam, "What's that?"

Sam shrugs, "No idea."

They go downstairs, the bell ringing every now and then.

As they walk down the hall, Sam says, "I think that's the doorbell."

Dean looks at him, "Who would be paying us a visit?"

Sam shrugs, "I don't know, nobody knows we're here."

They walk to the main door of the bunker.

Sam opens the door and sees...Benny.

Sam looks at him and asks, "What are you doing here?"

Benny says, "I was worried."

Dean opens the door wider, so he can stand by Sam and asks, "And you are?"

Benny glances at Dean, "Funny. Your number is out of order and Sam's goes right to voice mail. I had a buddy of mine check security cameras for 'big black cars'. I recognized your beauty on one of his screens, went down a lot of roads, until I finally got lucky, and here I am. I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Dean nods, "Well, we are, but I still don't know who you are."

Sam sighs, "Benny, you might as well come inside." He steps back, so Benny can walk inside.

Dean looks from his brother to 'Benny' and says nothing.

Sam says calmly, "Dean, this is Benny."

Dean nods, "Yeah, I got that." He puts out his hand to shake Benny's hand, Sam tenses, remembering when HE shook Benny's hand.

Benny shakes Dean's hand and Dean's eyes widen at how cold the other's hand is. "What the fuck, Sam."

Sam gets in between them, "Dean, calm down." He pushes Dean ahead of him and tells Benny, "Come into the library."

Dean glares at Benny and sits down at the table. Benny glances at Sam, who nods and goes to the mini fridge for three beers. Benny sits across from Dean. Sam walks over, he hands a beer to Benny. He hands Dean a beer and sits next to his brother.

Sam looks at Dean and calmly says, "When you were in Purgatory, Benny helped you get out. I owe him thanks for bringing you back to me in one piece." Sam looks at Benny, "Thank you."

Benny looks at Dean then at Sam, "Ok, you're welcome. But what's wrong with Dean?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "Short story is that Dean died. I did a spell and got a different Dean back."

Dean looks at Sam, "You're telling me, that I was buddies with a vampire?"

Sam whispers, "He kept you alive in Purgatory, you were...close."

Dean glances at Benny, who looks uncomfortable, and returns his attention to Sam, "Sam, remember no ulcers."

Sam laughs, "No ulcers. You read about Lenore?"

Dean nods.

Sam says, "Benny is that kind of vampire. Not like Gordon."

Dean chuckles, "Sammy, what you did to that son of a bitch was wicked."

Benny laughs, "That is exactly what you said when you told me that story." He looks at Sam, "Sam, when Dean told me how you beheaded Gordon with razor wire, he was so proud. He missed you and talked about you all the time."

Sam whispers, "Thanks, I missed him too."

Benny says calmly, "If you don't mind me asking, how did he die?"

Sam takes a deep breath, "There are these trials that when completed, will close the gates of Hell for good. The first trial is to bathe in the blood of a hellhound. The hellhound killed Dean. I saw Dean dead and just keep shooting until the fucking thing died."

Dean reaches over and squeezes Sam's right hand, "He did a spell that somehow crossed different universes and brought me back from the dead. Same guy, different timeline."

Benny nods, "I heard about those spells, never thought that they actually worked. But I guess, you're proof that it does."

Dean nods.

Benny asks, "So, you going to try again?"

Sam shakes his head, "Hell no. I am tired of losing Dean to monsters. Fuck, I am just tired of losing Dean"

Dean smiles, "Guess, the demons should count themselves lucky that Sammy loves me more than he hates them."

Sam snorts, "Jerk"

Dean smiles at Sam, "Bitch"

Benny looks from Sam to Dean, "Nice pet names. Well, as long as you both are ok, so to speak, I can leave." He stands up.

Sam reaches into his back pocket and takes out his cellphone. "Let me give you our new numbers."

Benny looks at Sam and then at Dean, "You sure?"

Dean nods, "Yes, we're sure."

Sam gives Benny their 'new' cellphone numbers.

Sam and Dean walk Benny to the door. Benny hugs Dean and then Sam. He says goodbye and leaves.

Dean sighs and looks at Sam, "You could use some fresh air."

Sam smiles weakly, "Fine."

Dean smiles, "There's a bookstore right across from the tattoo shop, you could buy some books to fill the bookcases in our new room?"

Sam smiles, "Ok"

They get their jackets and go outside to the Impala.

Dean drives to Teague Street, where the tattoo shop is, Sam sees **Lane's Read & Feed**, across the street and smiles.

Dean parks the Impala, in a spot down the street from the bookstore and they get out of the car.

Sam asks Dean, "You going in the bookstore as well?"

Dean laughs, "Hell no, college boy," he points to **The Gun Shop** on the corner, "That is where I will be."

Sam nods. He looks at the gun store, then looks down the block to the bookstore, "Fifteen minutes?"

Dean laughs, "Take your time, Sammy. When you are ready to leave, either call me, or come and get me, ok?"

Sam reluctantly nods again, "Twenty minutes." He walks down the block to the bookstore, his brother's laughter in his ears, making him smile.

Dean walks into the gun store, still smiling. The clerk smiles back at him, "How can I help you, young man?"

Dean answers, "Just looking, for now."

The clerk nods. Dean goes from display to display, marveling at how guns have changed in eight years.

He is looking at the Colt display, when he senses someone standing behind him.

Dean turns around and sees Castiel.

Dean gives the angel a disgusted look and says coldly, "Go the fuck away," before turning back to the gun display.

Castiel says in a dull voice, "We need to talk."

Dean continues to look at the guns and snorts, "WE have nothing to talk about. I do not know you, nor do I care to know you."

Castiel says, "We have a bond."

Dean laughs coldly and turns around to face the angel, "WE do not have a bond. And the thought that I would have a 'bond' with some son of a bitch that hurt my brother is downright bullshit. Whatever YOU think you had with the other Dean is not of concern with me. Now go the fuck away."

Dean goes around the angel and walks out the gun shop. He starts walking down the block to the bookstore.

Castiel follows Dean out of the shop. He catches up to Dean and stands in front of him.

Dean glares at Castiel, "What part of 'go the fuck away' do you not understand?"

Castiel says, "Dean, you need to realize that if the other Dean is dead, than you being here, is an abomination that needs to be corrected."

Dean narrows his eyes and says coldly, "Are you threatening me, you piece of heaven shit?"

Castiel cocks his head to the side, "I do not understand the term 'heaven shit', is that a special kind of shit, available only in heaven?"

Dean spits out, "Asshole", and tries to pass the angel, who continues to step in front of Dean.

A cold, "What did I tell you?", causes Castiel to turn around. Sam is standing there with an angel sword in his hand. As the angel gets ready to speak, Sam stabs him in the heart. Castiel blinks, looks down at the sword in his chest and falls to the ground, dead. His wings spread out across the sidewalk, and into the street.

Sam pulls the sword out of the dead angel's chest, looks around and grabs Dean's sleeve, "Let's go."

Dean nods and with a grin says, "That was MORE wicked than what you did to Gordon."

Sam laughs as they calmly walk to the Impala. They get into the car and Dean slowly drives away, blending into traffic. A crowd has gathered around the dead angel.

As he drives back to the bunker, Dean asks, "So, you just happened to be going to the gun shop?"

Sam coldly says, "I came out of the bookstore and saw him fucking with you, I put my books in the trunk and grabbed the sword. I warned that asshole what would happen if he tried to hurt you."

Dean glances at Sam, "How did you open the trunk?"

Sam smiles weakly, "I have a second set of keys."

Dean stops at a red light and looks at Sam,"Since when?"

Sam glances at Dean, "About a year or so. It's a good thing too, because when you went to Purgatory, the keys were in your pocket. But I don't like using them, because if I use them, then it means that I've lost you..." Sam swallows and looks out the side window.

A car honks in back of them. Dean yells, "Hold your fucking horses," and starts driving.

Dean reaches for Sam's hand and squeezes it, "I'm right here."

Sam glances at Dean and smiles weakly, "I know. When you died, I went through your pockets for your keys, because if I got my own keys out, that would mean that I would have to accept that you were gone and I just couldn't. I couldn't let the hellhounds take you from me again."

Dean gives Sam's hand another squeeze as he pulls into the parking area of the bunker.

They get out of the car.

Holding out his hand, Dean asks, "Can I see it?"

Sam smiles, and hands him the angel sword, handle first.

Dean whistles, "This is sweet."

Sam smiles. Dean hands it back to Sam.

Sam goes to the back of the Impala. Taking out his own set of keys, he opens the trunk, puts the angel sword back in it's sheath and grabs a shopping bag full of books. Closing the trunk, he pockets the keys.

Dean is waiting for him near the steps. Eyeing the bag, Dean says, "That is not enough books, Sammy."

Sam laughs, "It's a start."

Dean smiles, "True."

They go down the stairs and go into the bunker.

As they walk down the hall, Dean asks, "Ready for dinner?"

Sam nods. "Let me take my books upstairs and I will help you."

Dean laughs, "No, Sammy. You need to relax. Enjoy our new room and I will call you, when dinner's ready."

Sam sighs, "Fine." He goes to the stairwell and Dean goes into the kitchen.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam is sitting on his bed, reading, when his phone rings. 'D'

Smiling, Sam says, "Yes, Dean?"

Dean laughs, "Dinner, princess."

Sam says, "Ok," and hangs up. He leaves their bedroom and goes downstairs to the library.

He sees two plates of steaks, mashed potatoes and green beans. Dean walks in carrying four bottles of beer and smiles at Sam, "Sit."

Sam sits down as Dean puts the bottles on the table and sits opposite Sam.

They start eating. Sam smiles, "Dean, this is good."

Dean smirks, "What I haven't cooked for you in eight years?"

Sam smiles, "Of course, but THIS is good."

Dean rolls his eyes, "Thank you, bitch."

Sam is enjoying a mouthful of mashed potatoes, so he gives his brother a bitchface instead of answering 'jerk'.

Dean laughs and goes back to his meal.

When they are finished, Sam does the dishes. Dean grabs the laptop and scrolls down the **Supernatural Books** intros. He asks Sam, "Sam, what would be a happy book to read?"

Sam finishes the dishes and walks back to the table laughing, "Happy? I would not describe our lives as happy."

Dean rolls his eyes, "C'mon Sammy, there has to be a fun book here somewhere?"

Sam snorts and looks over his brother's shoulder at the intros. " **Tall Tales**."

Dean looks at the intro, "Trickster? Isn't that the asshole that 'Groundhog Day'ed you?"

Sam snorts, "That is not even a word, Dean."

Dean turns to Sam, "Don't change the subject. That's him, right?"

Sam pulls out a chair and sits next to Dean, "Yeah, that's him."

Dean says coldly, "I ain't reading that shit. Pick something else."

Sam pulls the laptop over to him, " **A Very Supernatural Christmas**." He pushes the laptop, back in front of Dean.

Dean, looks at the screen, then glares at Sam, "Flashbacks? This is happy?"

Sam gets up and slams the chair into the table, "Fine, Dean. I'm going upstairs." He leaves the library.

Dean sighs and starts reading **A Very Supernatural Christmas**.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Dean finishes the book and wipes the tears from his eyes. Calling himself 'an idiot', he closes the laptop. Dean leaves the library and goes upstairs to their bedroom.

Sam is on his bed, facing the bookcases, asleep.

Dean changes into his sleepwear and gets into his bed. He turns off the light and waits. But Sam is either really sleeping or is still mad at Dean.

Dean sighs, "Sorry, Sammy."

Still nothing from the other bed.

Dean faces Sam and waits to fall asleep.

_To be continued..._

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**A/N5** : It would be evil of me to end the story with Sam mad at Dean, so, of course, there will be one more chapter.

**A/N6** : Yes, I had to kill Castiel. It was requested, and I like to keep my girls happy :)

**A/N7** : In light of the season finale, I am glad that I had Sam tell Kevin that he was done with the trials.

**A/N8** : I would like to thank Carver for making it canon that the Supernatural Books are online. It makes it easier for season 1 Dean to learn about at least four of the eight years he has skipped.

**A/N9** : I am open to any requests for chapter 6. Castiel is dead, Mr. Fizzles is dead, Garth may still be crying in the parking lot, Kevin is still hiding on the boat after getting yelled at by Sam, Benny is alive and well. One of my girls wanted Charlie, but just typing her name makes me want to hit something. LOL

One **A/N** for each season.

Til next time, Deanna saying goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

Wow.

Just wow. Posted 'Dean takes care of Sammy' late Tuesday night and when I got off the computer (10:30 pm NYC), it had 5 views. Now as I type this (3:00 pm Wednesday), it has 194 views. Wow.

'Dean has had Enough' is at a total of 816 views. Wow.

**A/N1** : Ok, having said all that. I just want to give a huge THANK YOU to all of YOU who have read my stories. It really is amazing the number of YOU who take the time to read what I write. So, hugs and kisses. XOXOXOXOXO

**A/N2** : LAST CHAPTER. WOOHOO. I was wondering how I was going to start this final chapter and then Tuesday night, as I was waiting to fall asleep, the beginning scene popped into my head and I was like 'did not see that coming'. So, I got out of bed, made some notes and got back in bed. I know, TMI, but it is funny when and where inspiration will strike.

**A/N3** : I am going to shut up now. All the warnings are the same. Including the one for brother touching, HeeHee, I think _YOU_ created a monster with that one. From now on, if it is there, I will always warn for brother touching. I just like typing those two words. Brother Touching. Let me stop :)

Enjoy :)

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. The room is dark. He looks over at Dean's bed. It is empty.

Sam throws the covers off and gets out of the bed. He runs out of their bedroom and runs downstairs. Dean is not in the library. Sam's laptop is on the table, closed.

Sam runs down the hall to the front door. He opens the door. It is still dark out. He runs up the stairs to the parking area.

The Impala is gone.

Sam tries not to panic, even as he stands in the middle of the parking area looking in all directions for the black car. He wraps his arms around his stomach and tries to take deep breaths. Sam screams, "Dean!" and starts to sob.

He hears, "Dean left your sorry ass again," behind him, and spins around. Sitting on the rock by the entrance steps is Lucifer!Nick.

Sam shakes his head, "No, you can't be here. Castiel took you."

Lucifer laughs, "Angel did a piss poor job , as usual."

Sam sobs, "Where's Dean?"

Lucifer laughs, "How the fuck should I know? He got tired of your shit, again, and left you."

Sam shakes his head and walks over to Lucifer, "Dean would not leave me, he's 'different'."

Lucifer nods, "Right. It doesn't matter what timeline 'Dean' comes from, YOU, are still the same useless Sam, that he always leaves."

Sam sobs, "No. You did something. Bring him back now."

Lucifer smiles, "Why don't you call him?"

Sam reaches into his pocket and finds his phone. Wiping his eyes so that he can see, he goes to 'D' and hits 'send'.

Dean's phone rings twice and then Sam hears Dean's voice, "Listen to me, you bloodsucking freak. Dad always said I'd either have to save you or kill you. Well, I'm giving you fair warning. I'm done trying to save you. You're a monster, Sam - a vampire..."

Sam screams and drops his phone, he looks up at a smiling Lucifer.

Lucifer laughs, "You should see your face. Priceless. By the way, that is NOT the message your beloved brother left you."

Sam whispers, "It's not?"

Lucifer grins, "Nope. He said some crap about you being brothers and family and that he was sorry. But that didn't work for us, so I had Ruby spice it up a bit." He points to Sam's phone on the ground. "You heard what WE wanted you to hear."

Sam steps closer to Lucifer, "Where is Dean?"

Lucifer looks up at Sam and smiles, "He's dead."

Sam screams.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sam continues to scream, as strong arms wrap around him and he hears a gentle voice say, "Sammy, wake up."

Sam opens his eyes, he is in their bedroom, on his bed, in Dean's arms. He whispers, "Dean?"

Dean smiles, "Hey, Sammy."

Sam grabs Dean's arms, "The message was changed."

Dean nods, "Ok, what message?"

Sam squeezes Dean's arms, "Don't Dean. You know what message I'm talking about."

Dean nods, "Sammy, look at me." Sam opens his mouth, but Dean shakes his head and says, "Be quiet and just look at me."

Sam looks at Dean and remembers that _his_ Dean is gone, salted and burned. His hand reaches out and finds the amulet around Dean's neck and holds on to it. He whispers, "New Dean."

Dean laughs, "I like that. Now, that you are awake, we can go back to sleep." He gets up from the bed, but Sam is still holding his amulet.

Dean gently tries to pry Sam's fingers off, but Sam shakes his head, he looks up at Dean with tear filled puppy eyes, "Dean?"

Dean sighs, and gets in the bed, Sam sits up and waits until Dean in laying down, before putting his head on Dean's chest and relaxing against Dean's side. He wraps his other arm around Dean, while his left hand continues to hold the amulet.

He whispers, "I want to hear the real message."

Dean looks at him, "What real message?"

Sam glances at Dean, "We had a...fight, a big blow out, no holds barred fight. We said some stuff..."

Dean interrupts, "Sammy, I told you.."

Sam looks up with tears in his eyes, "Dean, please, I have to get THIS cleared between us."

Dean sighs and kisses Sam's head, "Fine, go ahead."

Sam swallows, lets go of Dean's amulet to wipe his eyes and then grabs it again, before continuing, "Really mean stuff to each other. I...walked out of the room, and ended up doing some bad, almost evil things. You called my phone and I didn't pick up..."

Dean hits him on the head, "Idiot."

Sam looks at him with a weak smile, "I don't think I was supposed to pick it up, because I never heard it ring." He puts his head back on Dean's chest, finding comfort in Dean's heartbeat, "You left a message."

Dean says calmly, "Good."

Sam swallows, "Not good. It was a terrible message, you called me a 'freak', and a...'monster'. You said that you were going to kill me..."

Dean grabs Sam's face in both of his hands, "Sam, did you honestly think, I would leave such a vile message? Really, Sam, were things between us THAT bad, for you to think that I would actually say that to YOU?"

Sam swallows, as the tears roll down his face, "Dean, you don't understand, I was not myself and I treated you like shit and..." Sam pulls Dean's hands off him and buries his face in his brother's shirt.

Dean pulls Sam close to him, so that he can rest his chin on Sam's head. Sam holds on to Dean and cries.

Dean takes a deep breath, "And the 'real' message, what happened to it?"

Sam shakes his head and speaks into Dean's shirt, "I don't know. He just said that you mentioned that we 'were brothers' and that you 'were sorry'. Even though, I don't know why, I should have been the one apologizing."

Dean nods, "Who's 'he'?"

Sam looks up, "Lucifer."

Dean nods, "Lucifer. When did Lucifer tell you all this?"

Sam whispers, "Just now."

Dean nods, "The nightmare, that you woke up screaming from?"

Sam nods, "He was outside and we talked."

Dean asks, "Why were you outside?"

Sam whispers, "You were gone."

Dean calmly says, "Gone. You mean gone, from this bedroom, gone from the bunker?"

Sam swallows, "I 'woke up' and you weren't here, I went outside, and...the Impala was gone. Lucifer said that you were dead and that is when I started screaming."

Dean nods, "Lucifer is a son of a bitch. So, you always see Lucifer in your nightmares?"

Sam bites his lip, "Sometimes, but not anymore. Castiel cured me. I guess I was feeling guilty, so my subconscious put Lucifer inside my nightmare to get the point across."

Dean looks at Sam, "Guilty about what?"

Sam sighs, "I was up last night, when you came in. But I ignored you, because I was still mad and maybe being childish. So, my subconscious decided to teach me a lesson and take you away from me."

Dean nods, "Ok, college boy. Then what about the messages? How did you know about that?"

Sam glances up, "Good question."

Dean snorts, "You still getting those visions?"

Sam shakes his head, "Not for years. I really don't know how I knew about the messages."

Dean sighs, "Whatever, Sammy. Let's go back to sleep." He lays back on the bed.

Sam nods, as he rests his head over Dean's heart again. His hand reaching for the amulet. Sam looks up and sees Dean already fast asleep. Sam smiles and falls asleep listening to his brother's heart beating.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

Sam opens his eyes. Dean is walking out their room, quietly. Sam smiles and relaxes.

He gets up and goes to the bathroom to take a shower.

Dressed and ready to deal with the day, Sam goes downstairs and smells coffee and pancakes.

He goes into the library, sitting on the table is a mug of coffee near his laptop. He grabs the laptop and the mug, and sits down.

He opens the laptop and starts looking for a hunt. He sips the coffee and smiles. His brother is Betty Crocker, in addition to being Martha Stewart.

Dean walks in with two plates of pancakes. Sam looks up and smiles. Dean smiles and hands him one of the plates, and puts the other plate opposite Sam. He leaves and returns with a second mug of coffee. Dean sits down and starts eating.

He looks at Sam. "I hope you are looking for a hunt, I feel like I haven't done anything for the last eight years." He laughs.

Sam looks confused, "What are you talking about, Dean? We have been doing nothing BUT hunt."

Dean smiles, "With the three stooges, you were able to distinguish me from _your_ Dean, but yesterday with Benny, I noticed that there was only me. This morning, when you woke up from your nightmare, you thought I knew what you were talking about and now you also have forgotten that _I_ have been died for the last eight years."

Sam thinks about it. He calmly says, "With Kevin, I knew that _my_ Dean was gone. With Castiel, he was already talking about you not being _my_ Dean when I got outside, and with Garth, you reacted to him as if he were a stranger. But with Benny, even though you kept questioning who he was, he was comfortable with you and I found myself forgetting that there were two Deans and believed that there was only you."

Dean nods, "Ok, I guess that would also explain, why you were pissed at me last night. The flashback to the Christmas that you gave me my amulet WAS a happy moment. Shit, Sammy, I forgot that book was from the year of my 'deal'."

Sam nods sadly, "When you questioned if that book, with its flashbacks, was 'happy', all I could see, was you throwing the amulet away and I forgot everything else."

Dean looks at Sam as if he has lost his mind, "What?" He rubs his eyes, "I don't want to know." He reaches for the amulet around his neck and smiles, "That is why you said, 'new Dean'."

Sam nods.

Dean snorts, "It sounds like the four years since 'my deal', have been real shitty."

Sam smiles, "Not all of it. We did have some good times. We went back in time and met Mom and Dad when they were younger. Mom was a hunter."

Dean laughs, "Mom a hunter? Ok, maybe THAT story I want to hear."

Sam smiles, "Before or after this hunt I found?'

Dean smiles, "After, I like having a 'home', but I want to get back to business."

Sam nods, "Ok, I'll do the dishes, you pack up the Impala?"

Dean smiles, "Awesome". He gets up from the table and goes upstairs to pack their duffels.

Sam watches his brother leave the room with a smile. He closes the laptop and grabs their dishes and mugs.

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

With the Impala packed, Sam and Dean get in. Dean drives out of the parking area.

They have work to do.

**THE END.**

SDWSDWSDWSDWSDW

**A/N4** : That is the end. Just a little chapter to get the boys together again, because I hate when they fight.

**A/N5:** It is now 6:24 Friday evening. My stories reached 1000 views yesterday, for the month of May. **1000**. ONE FREAKING THOUSAND of YOU looked at one of my stories this month. OMG Chuck. I am humbled, by you all. Now, it is 1041. My coda for the season finale now has 302 views.

This story now has a total of 835 views for April and May. Then there are all of you who have reviewed, favorited and/or followed 'Dean has had Enough'. Once again, with lots and lots of love, I list you: Silver Ruffian, Angellec, LisaJ, Ebba Rose, Star Mage1, bluekat5, ladyangel101, dark-Yuuki-sama, Lucina Lutia, ace1014, LovelyKitsune, Stryder2008, bear001, out of the ashes, thestralboggart, Allhellbreakslose, Kleoparda. MyUnlikelyHero, and nadapotter. XOXOXO

**A/N6:** Already have my next story in mind. Wanna hear about it?

End of season 3, Sam gets Dean out of Hell with a spell. But Dean is only eight years old.

Everybody have a safe and happy Memorial Day weekend, Deanna saying 'so long'.


End file.
